Príncipe Azul
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Tal vez Elle Lawliet no sea el príncipe azul con el que ella tanto fantaseo de pequeña, pero a ella poco o nada podía importarle aquello.


**Príncipe Azul**

Misa jamás diría que odiaba la ropa. Vamos, ella era una supermodelo reconocida mundialmente, claro que amaba la ropa con toda su alma, adoraba todas las prendas de su guardarropa, desde las faldas cortas, los vestidos coquetos y los jeans ceñidos hasta las chaquetas caras y los vestidos de cóctel. Si, todas las prendas y todos los colores eran alabados por la rubia, pues todos sabían resaltar su belleza natural de formas muy diferentes, para hacerla ver cómo la chica inocente que alguna vez había sido, o muy por el contrario, como la mujer sensual que ahora era. Sí, ella podía ser una persona totalmente diferente con solo saber combinar las prendas adecuadas.

Pero aquello, aquello era una maldita broma.

Inhalo profundamente en un vano intento por evitar desgarrar la prenda tendida en su cama o en el peor de los casos matar al responsable de aquella… barbaridad.

Leyó la nota sobre la prenda:

 _"Un pequeño regalo, Amane-san"_

Apretó los puños con ira antes de soltar un largo suspiro, tomar el "presente" y entrar al gran cuarto de baño de aquella suite.

Abrió las llaves del agua mientras se despojaba de la ropa, cuando el agua cayó sobre su tenso cuerpo sintió cada uno de los músculos y la tensión del día se evaporaba de su cuerpo.

Si Misa pensaba en retrospectiva, en ninguno de sus pensamientos -ni en el más loco- habría creído que terminaría de esta forma. Cuando era niña siempre soñó con aquel príncipe azul que la rescataría de un mal, que con un simple beso rompería aquel hechizo que la atormentaba para después vivir felices por siempre. Entonces, cuando a sus cortos diecisiete, Light Yagami hizo acto de presencia en su vida no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de su salvador. Él era, desde donde fuera que lo viera, el príncipe que ella había esperado toda su vida, con aquel porte elegante y exquisito, con la inteligencia haciéndose notar en cada palabra que salía de sus perfectos labios, y el anhelo de convertirse en un salvador para los débiles, en definitiva Light Yagami era todo un príncipe azul, uno que había llegado para matar al hombre que le había robado su felicidad y con un simple beso rompió el hechizo que la había llenado de tristeza desde hacía algún tiempo.

Pero luego lo conocía a él con su peculiar personalidad, con el cabello alborotado, ojeras bajo los ojos y esa pose encorvada con la que andaba, espeluznante en verdad. Pero eso no era lo único que ella podía señalar en ese sujeto tan particular, también estaba su forma de hablar, esa monocorde voz que soltaba palabras que la hacían sentir por demás estúpida, o esa insana adicción a los dulces o la forma en que movía los dedos de los pies al analizar algo. Era extraño, demasiado como para encajar en los estándares de príncipe azul de la modelo.

Por todo eso es que no entendía -aún después de mucho tiempo- como es que en algún momento sus ojos chocolate habían terminado por fijarse en el hombre más extraño con el que se había topado.

Era algo poco… racional, como tantas veces lo había dicho él, y como pocas veces ella concordaba.

Ellos eran opuestos, él vivía de su intelecto mientras ella de su apariencia. Él estaba mejor entre menos personas conocieran su identidad, ella era más feliz sabiéndose famosa. El tenis nulo interés en su forma de vestir y ella moriría si alguien la viera usando la prenda que ahora descansaba en el tocador.

Nada en sus vidas encajaba con la del contrario, pero eso no era algo que hubiese importado la primera vez que sus labios buscaron refugio en los ajenos, tampoco cuando su juego de seducción comenzó, o cuando tímidamente ella entrego todo de sí al detective.

Aún después de tanto tiempo eso no parecía importar.

Toda la prensa sabía que Misa-Misa tenía novio, que lo amaba con locura y que por primera vez el sentimiento tenía grandes posibilidades de ser mutuo, lo que no sabía era quién era el afortunado chico, muchos habían intentado espiarla para saberlo, pero vamos, un reportero en busca del mejor chisme de su carrera jamás sería competencia para el detective que había vivido más de veinte años manteniendo su identidad oculta.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras salía de la ducha, ¿quién diría que alguien como ella terminaría haciendo ceder a su humanidad al gran detective L? Nadie realmente, pero ella se sentía orgullosa por ello, se regocijaba en su logro, aunque algunas veces se preguntaba ¿Quién había hecho ceder a quien? Por qué sí le preguntaban, su corazón latía desbocado con la simple presencia del desaliñado hombre.

Una vez que terminó de secar su cuerpo al fin fue por la prenda en el tocador, sin mucha dificultad se colocó la prenda notando como era tan grande que incluso dejaba al descubierto uno de sus cremosos hombros, las mangas largas hacían que se perdieran sus pequeñas manos y el borde rozaba la mitad de sus muslos.

Tomó la secadora y procedió a quitar los restos de humedad de su cabello antes de cepillarlo y admirar una última vez su imagen en el espejo.

Una sonrisa furtiva escapó de sus labios antes de al fin dirigirse a la puerta, apagar todas la luces y meterse dentro de las cobijas.

Aspiro el aroma que emanaba la prenda que ahora llevaba, ese dulce fragancia tan característica del detective que la hiciste sentir como siempre él estuviera justo ahí con ella.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó, más pronto pudo reconocer al visitante aún en la penumbra de la habitación, con paso lento, tal vez incluso perezoso, rodeo la cama, escuchó la fricción que producía su ropa al ser despojada del cuerpo masculino antes de que él se recostara a su lado y pasará uno de sus brazos por su cintura en un abrazo posesivo.

Su pequeña mano acarició efímeramente la ajena antes de, sin romper el contacto, girarse para encontrar aquellas orbes ónix.

–Te extrañé –murmuró pegando su cuerpo al del detective.

Las manos del chico no tardaron en recorrer su esbelta figura aún a través de la tela blanca de la camiseta, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo en un intento de no dejar ni un espacio libre entre ellos.

–Veo que te ha gustado mi regalo Amane –habló con su usual tono monocorde.

Con un simple sentimiento ella le dió la razón, escondiendo su rostro en el pálido pecho de su amante, intentando memorizar el dulce aroma de él, no sabía cuánto tardaría en volver a tenerlo así por lo que intentaba crear una memoria tangible del momento.

Mientras sus pequeñas manos esparcían caricias en la espalda masculina, recibiendo igual trato por parte del detective Misa solo piensa algo, tal vez Elle Lawliet no sea el príncipe azul con el que ella tanto fantaseo de pequeña, y estaría lejos de serlo en algún futuro cercano, pero a ella poco o nada podía importarle aquello, siempre y cuando pudiera disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos en los que se sentía protegida por él.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Mi primer fic de esta pareja, sé que es corto pero quise empezar con algo simple, espero les guste y me lo hagan saber en un review.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan review.

3.- Personajes de Tsugumi Ōba, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
